Magnus blends her 2 families part 2
by 907dogtrainer
Summary: Underground Sanctuary City saga part III (steamy/racy version of chap 7 & 8) ...Both Nikola and Helen have had time to think about 'the kiss'. Helen did pull Nikola in for the kiss. What are her true feelings? Will she admit them? Will he even give her a chance to deny them? Warning this has got some OMG love scenes!
1. Chapter 1

Helen was in the kitchen cooking a dinner of mostly roasted vegetables. Chris was playing a game of chess with Gregory. There games were always long and true battle of wits.

Jess walked in loudly, because Gina was following her. "I'm serous you go lay on that couch until your blood pressure returns to normal. March young lady!" Jess turned to Gina and before she could open her mouth, "I know how you talk to mom. So don't give me any attitude." Jess wrinkled her forehead and went and flopped on the couch.

Helen came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel. "Dear lord, what happened? You were supposed to helping Daisy and Rock with the children." "Dinner smells great mom." "I want to hear someone say it. What happened?" Gina hushed Jess and turned back to her mother. "Jess and Erika had another run in."

"Honey," Chris walked over to his wife. He picked up her feet and put them on his lap. "You get on with almost everyone. What is it about the HAP Erika?" "She started it." Gina and Helen were standing at the edge of the sitting area arms folded in front of them. Gina reluctantly did agree that this evening Erika had started the argument by making a snide comment as she walked passed them in the rotunda. Helen commented that hopefully after one or both had given birth. Their strange behavior towards each other would stop.

"Jess, please try to give Erika some space. She hasn't seen or talked with Henry in over 6 weeks. They will be here in a week may be less and I'm sure it will relieve some of her tensions." Jess agreed to try a little harder to not react to Erika. She agreed it was probably a combination of their hormones and Erika missing Henry.

It was about 1am Gregory was off working. Everyone was sound a sleep until there was a terrifying scream. The rooms were mostly sound proof, but the doors weren't, for safety. Chris was the first one up and opening their bedroom door. Jess and Gina were in the hallway next. Without thinking Chris hurried to Helen's door and opened it. Jess shouted, "Chris WAIT!" Chris turned, to look at Jess, just in time to miss a bullet whizzing pass him.

Jess push Chris to the side. Peeking in she called out, "H, I will thank you not to shoot My Man." Helen was breathing hard, "Jessica?" Jess creeped in, "Yes H, it's Jess." Gina peeked in the door to see Jess taking the gun from her mother and putting it on the night stand. Jess crawled in the bed and rubbed Helen's back. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I… It was Caleb and the others. They were chasing me. We're… we're underground right?" "Yes, everyone is ok. The last of your people will be here soon." Helen leaned against Jess and felt the baby bump. "Oh the baby!?" "The baby is fine, I fine and I'll stay for a while." She pulled the covers to get Helen and herself comfortable.

Gina started to close the door. It was almost sad Gina thought, how her mom having nightmares seemed normal. Chris gave Gina's arm a squeeze, "Hey sweetie?" He showed her his arm. The bullet had acutely caught his arm. "Christopher!" "Shhh, can you fix this up here?" "No, I need to get you down stairs. Let me get my robe and shoe. You're going to need a few stitches."

Jess spent about 45mins in Helen's room projecting happy calming thoughts. Until Helen was in a deep peaceful sleep. She thought it was odd to find Chris was not in bed. But when he return with a bandage Jess understood what had happened. He crawled into bed and pulled Jess close. Jess was tried she used a lot of telepathic energy to get Helen into a calm sleep.

The next night went quite different. Helen didn't have nightmares, in fact she had very pleasant dreams. Most of them were of stolen kisses, stolen by Nikola.

'Kiss me and I'll save your life' (In Rome)

'Ever kiss a dead man' (when Helen help fake Nikola's death)

'How could I say no to you' (1902 exploring a cave)

'Now that we're out of that computer, should we explore each other's hard and software' (Chimera)

-night 2-

The next night was the same. A peaceful night's sleep but this time it was in Vienna.

Helen woke tired and a little sore. It took minute to remember what happened last night. She was in a peaceful little hotel room. With more than a few empty wine bottles laying around. She looked under the covers and she was completely naked. The door opened and it was Nikola in a robe caring a breakfast tray. "You're a wake," he smirked. "You can remove that look. I remember what happened last night." Helen sat up, pulling the sheet with her. "You wound me," he sat on the edge of the bed. Placing the tray in her lap. "I would never take advantage of you… in that state." The smirk returned to his face. Helen brought her hand up to his cheek, "Very well then." Helen grabbed the cup of tea with her other hand. Letting the sheet purposely fall. "What would you like to do this weekend?" She teased. Nikola let out a low growl or maybe it was a purr, Helen wasn't sure. Nikola put the tray on the floor, and took the cup from her.

Helen laid back down, Nikola crawled on top of her the sheet covering her lower half. Helen wasn't sure how far she could tease him before, 'she' wouldn't be able to stop. Of all her lovers and all the people she had kissed. Nikola had by far the most skillful tongue. His kisses left her lips and trailed down her neck. Helen heard a soft moan. Nikola continued moving down, taking one breast in his mouth then the other. It was then Helen realized the soft moaning was coming from her. Her body was also moving under Nikola. Causing the friction that would have him begging for permission to keep going lower.

He tossed his robe. Looking up to Helen's face he trailed more kisses, inching the sheet lower and lower. "If you want (kiss) me to stop (kiss) you better tell (kiss) me now." Helen closed her eyes, placing her hand on his head, she push it lower.

"Earth, wind and fire… Where did that come from?" Jess was breathing hard as she looked at the clock 3:45am. Chris was sprawled out, on his stomach, of their queen bed. Jess licked her lips. Looking at his broad shoulder and his muscular back. She pulled the sheet lower. They had made love before falling asleep so he wasn't wearing any bottoms. Heaven help her, she loved his backside. As her hand was gently roaming over him. He turned his head to face her. "Are you ok?" He flash those dimples at her, and that was it. She rolled him over and began kissing him. He was tired, but not that tired. He return her kisses and as she was already aroused it didn't take long, for both of them to be satisfied.

-night 3-

Helen was reading in her bed, but it was her old bed. Nikola had entered telling her he could reactive the map to Hollow Earth.

"You are brilliant"

"Don't I know it"

"Now get out"

Nikola got up and walked back to the door. He stopped and locked the door.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Nikola walked back towards Helen's bed. She reached for her gun, but with lighting speed he grabbed the gun.

"Come, come, we don't need that for safe sex."

"I am to tired to engage in one of your randy games."

Nikola took her book and put it on the table with her gun. He placed a soft kiss on her lips. She didn't react. He pulled back and pouted. He tried again this time he brushed his tongue against her lips.

Fine she'd kiss him, they were still clothed it wouldn't go to far. One kiss lead to another and another and another. Each one getting more and more passionate.

Her hands were pulling off his clothes and his hands were pulling of hers.

(Hello) Helen hear a voice say or did she

He looked at her, his eyes were dark and amused. She was completely naked as he pressed her into the bed. She didn't hesitate to let her hands roam his naked body. His kisses started to trail lower. As he reached her navel, he let his tongue draw circles around it. "Enough," Helen said. Nikola looked up confused and concerned. Helen with a wicked smile wrapped her leg around him and flipped him over. She sat up looking down at him. "I can work with this," Nikola said with a smile.

(Oh Crap) another whisper

Nikola slide his hands down to Helen's hips guiding her as she sank down on him. She gasped at the immense pleasure.

Jess was moving her legs so much in bed, it woke Chris. He placed a hand on his wife's belly. "Sweetness, what's wrong?" Jess opened her eyes and realized she had be dreaming again. She turned to look at Chris. Her eyes were smoldering, her breathing was labored. Chris smile as her hand touched his face. "Again?" She rolled over and straddled him. Before leaning down and kissing him so passionate. When she broke the kiss to breath, his eyes were now filled with as much passion as hers.

-night 4-

The harbor was cold. People were being were looking for loved one. Helen pulled the blanket she had been give up around her shoulders. She was shivering as a man ran and embraced her. "You're alive." Nikola kissed her cheek before ushering her to a cab and taking her back to his hotel.

They made their way up the stairs to his room. Once in the room, he held her tight. "I told you I had a bad feeling about that ship." Helen didn't answer she just enjoyed the warmth of his embrace. He sat her in a chair and poured her a large brandy. "We need to warm you up. Drink this and I will draw you a bath." Helen took the glass, the liquid felt good going down. As the water continued to run. Nikola came out, "When James wired that you were alive. I went and bought you 3 new dresses." He went to the dresser "I'm embarrassed that I didn't think to get you a night gown. I hope you will be ok were a pair of mine." He took her into the private bathroom his room had. He handed her the pajamas and left her to the bath.

About 45mins later Helen came out of the bathroom. She had put on Nikola's robe that was hanging on the door. "Better," he asked leading her to the double bed. "Thank you, I do feel a little better." He notice her bare feet. He sat her on the bed and lowered himself so he could rub one foot and then the other. "I've already filled the hot water bottle. You lay down and get some rest." "Wait," she said grabbing the sleeve of his jacket. "Are you hungry? Is there something else you need?" "Lay with me... hold me," her eyes filled with loneliness and left over shock. "Of course," he said. Nikola removed his jacket, vest, shoes and socks. He crawled in beside her, facing her. She snuggled into him as he moved his arms to pull her close.

For once he wasn't thinking about anything sexual. He was just relived that she was safe and alive. He inhaled her scent. He smiled he knew her scent well, but she had used his soap. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

She felt safe a warm for the first time since being pulled from the water by Molly Brown. Nikola had been the first friend she had made at Oxford and had always been there for her. Despite the fact her father didn't like him much. She snuggle closer. What possessed her to place a kiss onto his neck. Was it the surprised in being somewhat disappointed that she was this close to him and he wasn't flirting. He wasn't even a little aroused.

Nikola was thinking how happy he was to just hold her. Her breath was on his neck, but he would not react. He felt a kiss on his neck then another. "Go to sleep," he whispered as he stroked her hair.

Helen didn't want to go to sleep. She had almost died. She wanted to feel what she gave up when John had swept her off her feet. Had John not come along it would have been Nikola. He stopped her hands and tilted her head to meet his eyes. "You don't want to do that. You've been through a life threatening ordeal." Helen put a hand on either side of his face and pulled him into a slow lingering kiss. His body started to betray him. He had wanted her for so long. He tried with his last ounce of control. "No, you'll regret it in the morning. And then I will lose you." She smiled at his husky voice. "No darling, I'll regret Not doing this in the morning." She kissed him again, this time deeper. Helen felt the low growl in his chest as it escaped. As her tongue was granted access, and began to dual with his.

She began to remove his shirt, and he opened the robe. She hadn't bothered to put on the pajamas he had given her. She took off and tossed the robe as he removed his pants and boxers. She pulled him on top of her. His breath was very labored. He buried he face in her neck. Placing his hands on the bed, on either side of her. Helen's hands roamed wildly, but Nikola didn't seem to be moving. "Look at me Love." Nikola slowly pulled his head up. He was vamped out, his claws sunk into the mattress. She smile, to think she could bring his beast out. He lowered his head back to her neck. He regained control. A moment later she felt his hands on her. He kissed her with more passion, then she had ever felt before.

They soon found a rhythm and started to wear the springs in the mattress out. All the swimming Nikola did, kept him in great shape. And the Vampire in him made his recovery time amazing.

As Nikola and Helen peeked again. Helen through back her head, "So good… YES… Harder… Nikolaaa"

(Nikola?) a strange echo

"Helen… GOD HELEN"

(Helen?) this time Helen recognized the voice to be Jessica's

"SHIT!" Helen and Jess both said as they bolted straight up in there separate bedrooms.

Helen was modified to think somehow Jess was experiencing her dreams. She fell backwards her hands over her face.

Jess was sitting up wide eyed, hand over her mouth. She had woken up Chris, but as he reached for her. Thinking he was being called for another early morning round of love making. Jess pulled away, "No… diffidently no!" She got up and went into the bathroom. When she came out she sat in one of the chairs in their room. Chris got out of bed and put his pj bottoms on. He went to her, concerned on his face. She tried to assure him. She simple had a disturbing dream and would be ok, as long as he didn't touch her. She didn't want to accidently transmitted any emotions or imagines. Jess was still learning how to use and control her powers. All she did know was her telepathic powers were strongest when she touched someone. She couldn't let him know what had been going on.

Chris was able to get up at his normal time to start breakfast. He was surprised to see Helen was already dressed as she came in for her usual English muffin. "Helen, can I have a quick word about Jessica?" Dam it, she wanted to get out of there before she had to see Jess. "Of course Christopher, anything wrong?"

Without going into great detail, he told her that Jess had been waking up in the wee hours. They would make love and go back to sleep. But last night she seemed very upset. He wasn't sure if it was pregnancy hormones or her new ability. And would Helen please look into it. Helen sighed and assured him she would talk with Jess, later.

As Helen walked out the kitchen eating the last bite of her muffin. Jess walked out of her room. Their eyes locked and both became red in the face. "Jess," Helen reached out. Jess took 2 steps backwards with her hands up. Indicating that she did not want to be touched. "Jess, would you come to my office, about half past 10." Jess sighed but nodded.

Helen was in her office having a video chat when a knock came on the door. "Come in," Helen called. Jess walked up to Helen's desk. Jess noticed Helen was talking to Deborah. Jess still found the snakes that acted as Deborah's hair distracting. "Thank you for the update. I'll see you get those additional supplies." "Thank you Helen." With that the screen went blank.

Jess started to wring her hands, "Before we start. Am I here to talk to Dr Magnus or my friend Helen?" Helen smiled at her, "Does it matter?" "Yes!" "In that case Helen or in your case H." "Good," Jess went over and sat on the couch putting her feet up. "Tea?" Jess raised an eyebrow, "I'd prefer whiskey for this conversation." "Your pregnant." "Ok, tea." Helen walked over to the tea kettle. It was still warm, "Milk and sugar?" "Of course, you know how I like it." They both cringed at her choice of words. Helen set the 2 cups on the coffee table and with a smirk, "Just the way you like Hot and Strong."

Both women covered their faces as they roared with laughter. Jess was holding her side and Helen was trying dry her eyes. When they both could speak Jess asked, "So Nikola as in Nikola Tesla?" "Yes, ok." Helen reach for her tea which was now only somewhat warm. "So why were you in my dreams? And how long have you been in there?" Jess didn't have to think to hard. She had a conversation yesterday with Sally about these strange dreams. Not knowing they were Helen's dreams. Sally had only smiled and told Jess she they would stop in a few days. But wouldn't say how knew. Was Helen projecting her dreams all the way to Sally pond in addition to Jess?

"This was the 4th night. And I'm not sure why I'm seeing into your dreams. Before this all started you had that nightmare and shot my man." "Oh, I just winged him. He told me he was fine and not to worry. Besides how do I go from a nightmare about Cabal to harlequin romance?"

"I don't know, but thank goodness Nikola will be here sometime tomorrow. Otherwise Chris might end up in the infirmary, with exhaustion." Jess gave Helen a funny look as she continued. "Whatever you 2 get up to. Please, don't project that. Or I might be your Will Zimmerman's first patient." "I'm not going to jump Nikola the second I see him." "Of course you're not, you need to drag him to the nearest cupboard." Jess snickered even as Helen push Jess' legs off the sofa. "Not funny Jess, Nikola's and my relationship is very complicated." "Didn't seem that complicated." Jess raised an eyebrow, "unless those dreams were just dreams. But they felt more like memories." "Did they?" Helen looked away. "Come on spill it, real or dream? And where was that 2nd one with the view?" "Vienna and I'll just say 2 of the 4 were memories." "Hmmm girlfriend, just give notice now. When N.T. gets here you're going to need 2 or 3 days off. To figure out what Position you might have open for your Magnetic Vampire." "Not funny! But so we can end these dreams. Perhaps we should have a girl's night just you, me and Gina." Helen paused and looked down at her cup. Jess smiled and squeeze Helen's hand knowing she was thinking of Ashley. "You never know H, this time next year Ashley might me ready to join in girl's night." "Now, that is something I can't wait for."

-night 5-

Despite having a night of nail polishing, giggling and teasing in Helen's room. When everyone had gone to bed, Helen slipped back into her erotic dreams.

"We've been at this for 6 days. My wine cellar is depleted and frankly you need a shower."

"Where would science be if I constantly stopped to bath."

"Go take a shower before I get the holy water."

"Helen, you wound me."

Helen walked into Nikola's room to check on him. There was steam and humming coming from the shower. She saw his clothes although dirt were nicely folded on the chair. She decide she need to act fast before he noticed her.

Nikola was a little surprised when the door to the shower opened and a completely naked Helen stepped in. His mouth along with his wash cloth fell to the floor, "Helen?" Helen looked him up and down. She pushed him back and got under the water herself. Nikola stood wide eyed and swallowed hard. He watched the water running over the fair skin. Even with the scars she had accumulated over the years. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. There was no way to control his body under these circumstances.

Helen slowly lowered herself to pick up Nikola's wash cloth. "Well, you're not going to get clean with this on the floor." She smile Nikola still insisted on using bar soap. She rubbed the soap on the cloth. She pushed his back up against the shower wall. She lowered herself again, starting on his left foot. She slowly moved up his leg, passed his knee to his groin. When she looked up at his face. Nikola had his eyes shut, no doubt trying to control his ever growing member. Without washing his member or testicules, she started on his right foot and repeated her actions. Skipping over his not so little problem she washed his stomach and chest. She could feel his heart pounding. She washed his arms and neck. "Turn around, and assume the position." She whispered in his ear. Nikola let out something between a whimper and a purr.

She repeated everything on his backside. When Nikola thought she was done torturing him. She applied more soap and wash his amazing backside. This time it was a rumbling voice, "Helen." "Shhh, almost all clean." She leaned her body flush with his. Sliding the washcloth around to the front. She watched as his nails began to grow. "Helen, I'm not going to last much longer." Her not so gentle touch was enough. He caught her hand and spun around. Holding her wrist he stepped forward to rinse off. Once he was rinsed off he regain control and changed back into his human form.

"I'll teach you to start something." He pinned her to the spot she had him in. His fingers were in her hair. His mouth fierce on hers. She returned his kiss as ran her hands up and down his body. "Nikola, what are you waiting for?" At those words any hesitation left him. His hands lowered to her hips and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Sucking and nibbling his neck, causing multiple moans to escape him. "Now?" Was all he could manage to say. Helen looked in his blue eyes and nodded, "Please, Now!" She arched and moaned as he filled her. "I've missed you… I've missed this," he panted. Helen brought her mouth down on his. She hummed with the pleasure. She lowered his head so he could capture her left breast. "So good… So righ-" she was caught off guard when he shifted her just a little. So every thrust right that one right spot. "Close… SO CLOSE!" He got the message a minute later they were both trembling. Trying to catch their breath.

(Earth, wind and fire! Please tell me that was real) Helen heard Jess' voice

Helen woke laughing and rolled over as she went back to sleep.

She'd never tell Jess if it was real or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Helen walked into the kitchen already dressed. With a not so innocent smile she asked Jess, "Christopher not up yet?" Jess looked up from her oatmeal. She tried hard not to blush, "Like you don't know." Gina who was also dressed and ready to go per her mother request. Looked at the 2 women and shook her head. Whatever they were talking about, she was sure she didn't want to know.

"If you feel like being helpful with the intakes today. You could sit down at the entrance and do what you do best." Helen said rubbing Jess' back a little. "And what is it, I do so well." Jess was sure Helen would make some kind of quip. "Putting people at ease. You've always had that ability to see who is scared and needs a little extra care." "Oh," Jess smiled. "After my morning session with Sally. I'll try and do that."

The Sanctuary was abuzz with the excitement, the last of the Old City Sanctuary team was finally arriving today. Ashley knew she would have to wait to see Henry and the Big Guy. Erika was crawling out of her skin, waiting to see Henry.

Gina and Daisy were going to take the lead on treating the Big Guy. Part of the reason it took longer to bring everyone to their new home was. The Big Guy need to be stabilized before he could be transported. Kate had sent all the test results they had so far. He was stable but his recovery was still unknown.

It was almost 11am when the Big Guy was brought into the infirmary. Helen had order a bunch of tests. Daisy didn't understand most of them, but she and Gina had developed a good working/healing rapport. As Daisy was treating a male Sasquatch one of the elders was also present. To put Daisy's mate Rock at ease.

Jess had just finished up with Sally and was walking back to the main entrance. She saw Bromley walking with someone. Bromley was easy to spot. Being about 7 feet tall with brownish skin and having 4 arms. Jess wanted to see who he was walking with. No one could be done with their entrance processing already.

Jess stopped at the door and was rubbing her baby belly. When she saw who it was a huge smile appeared on her face. The suit and hand on the hip was a dead give away. "Nikola Tesla, as you live and breath."

"Are you the welcoming party?" He asked, not really caring. She looked him over, then turned to Bromley. "Bromley, I'll take care of Mr Tesla. Why don't you go back and give the Pili a hand or 2." Bromley shook his head and in his deep calm voice, "Very fun Miss Jessica."

Jess turned her attention back to Nikola. She tried not to blush at the thought of the dreams Helen was projecting on to Jess. Jess fixed Nikola's handkerchief in his top pocket, it was baby blue to match him shirt. "Much better. Now let's get you to Helen's office." Jess grabbed Nikola's hand and tucked it in her arm. Nikola seemed both impressed, impatient and nervous. Jess decide she would ignore what Helen had said about complementing Nikola.

"Mr. Tesla, I must say. I have been looking forward to meeting you since Helen told me you were actually still alive." Nikola seemed to perk up at this. "Any reason in particular?" "Well, I must have done at least 6 papers on you in high school. Including 1 that was supposed to be about Edison. But because I spent half the paper saying Edison was over rated and half his stuff wouldn't have worked if it wasn't for the things you had invented. I only got a C on it." "That's unfortunate." He patted her arm.

Nikola was starting to like this person. He looked her over as they waited for the lift. Jess had to be a friend because she kept talking about Helen. Not Dr Magnus like the big handy guy who brought him to the city. He figured she had to be 35-40, 5 and a half feet tall. When she wasn't pregnant she probably had some curves to her. He guessed she was currently weighing about 190lbs. Nikola fancied himself a leg man, but couldn't help noticing the rack that Jess had.

When the lift doors open he stuck out his elbow for her to take. Jess smiled, and once again was trying not to blush at Nikola's finale thought about her 'rack'.

Once off the lift, they walked down to Helen's office. Jess felt the need to help and protect Helen somewhat. "Now Mr. Tesla-" "Please you my call me Nikola." He flashed a smile and she could feel the ego Helen had try to warn her about. "Alright Nikola, Helen has had to play things very close to the chest. Please go easy on her." Jess said stopping and tugging on his lapel playfully as she continued, "As she slowly reveals everything she's kept hidden, from you." For a minute she thought he was going to blush.

They continued over to Helen's office. When they stopped outside her door they both turned to look behind them. At the sound of Helen's very high heels. Jess could feel the heat coming off Nikola, as he took in the sight of her, short grey business skirt and jacket. A white blouse underneath, killer pumps and her hair hanging down.

"Jessica, I see you've found Nikola already." She shot Jess the, you better watch it look. "I knew you'd be busy with your Big Guy. Besides you did ask me to watch out for the new arrivals." Jess turned to Nikola before Helen could give her another look. "Mr… I mean Nikola, I look forward to getting to know you. Now that Helen is here. I'll leave you in her very capable hands." Jess grabbed Helen's hand and placed it in Nikola's. The images and heat that both of them projected made her gasp. She walked away.

Helen thought she heard Jess mumble something about 'Needing to find Chris.'

Helen saw Nikola's eye starting to smolder. She had kissed him and now they would have to decide which way to take their relationship. She swiped her bracelet and her door unlocked. She ushered him inside. She closed the door behind him and he grabbed her. Holding her tightly, the same way he had held her after she had survived the Titanic.

"Nikola, I told you I was ok, when we spoke on the phone." When he loosened his grip she led him to her desk. Her desk was safer than sitting on the sofa with him. She motion for him to take a set. Helen moved to the other side of her desk to sit down. If she hadn't been so busy trying to control her own feelings. She might have notice Nikola had not said a word yet. Not even her name. She went to pull out her chair. Nikola had been standing right behind her. In one swift move he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back against his chest. She gasped and placed her hand over top Nikola's. He placed his face in her neck, inhaling.

Helen found she was unable to think or breathe, "Nikola?" "You scared me!" "I'm sorry," she tried to turn and face him. But he held her in place. "I haven't been that scared since 1912." His voice was low and gravely. Helen rubbed his hand, "Nikola, we need to talk."

Nikola did remove his hand from her stomach, but only so he could grab her wrist. He spun her to face him, moving her a few step, until her back was against the wall. Both of them were breathing hard. Nikola pinned Helen's arms to the wall and asked, "Why?" He lowered his head and began kissing her neck. For a moment Helen wondered if this was another dream. "Why?" Nikola asked again as he switched sides. Helen tried to think! Her head was spinning. What he was talking about, "Why what?" He looked up pressing into her so she could feel every inch of him. "Why, did you have to kiss me like that?"

Helen looked into his lust filled eyes. Before she knew what she was doing, she had freed herself. Only to push Nikola up against the wall, and was kissing him.

"I had to!" She said running her hands through his hair. Nikola ran his hand up Helen's thigh. Pushing up her skirt enough so she could hook her leg around his. They made their way back to her desk. Helen was already unbuttoning his vest and shirt. When she felt him pick her up and set her on the desk. Their lips never parting, expect to moan or gasp. Nikola started to lean her back, "Wait." Nikola gave her a 'you have to be kidding me look'. "Nikola, the couch." She nodded to the leather couch. As she pushed his jacket, vest and shirt to the floor in one move. He pushed up her skirt further so she could wrap her legs around him as he picked her up. He used his magnetic ability to lock the door and kicked the sturdy wood coffee table so it slide up to the door, for good measure.

Their mouths were fussed together. Helen was letting go of all her stress and fear from the last 100 years. Nikola wanted to kiss every inch of Helen's body. But she wasn't in the mood. She wanted passionate and a tiny bit of rough love making. Which Nikola gave her. After she came back to Earth, but before her breathing had completely returned to normal. He was building her passion up again. This time more slowly. He kissed, licked and nibbled every inch of her. When it was her turn she showed him no mercy.

Both of them had doze off after their marathon, but he had woke up before Helen. She was laying on top of him. Her head resting just below his chin. There had been a lap blanket nearby that he had tossed over them. As their sweaty bodies had started to cool.

Helen started to wake as he was drawing lazy circles on her flesh. She kissed his chest, "What time is it?" Nikola wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't move. She looked up at him, "Nikola, it must be dinner time. I need to check my computer." Nikola pouted as he released her. She stood taking the blanket with her. Nikola wasn't shy about stretching and laying in all his glory, as if she wouldn't be able to stay away.

"Dear lord, it's almost 7 o'clock." She looked at Nikola who just smiled and gave her sassy wink. She push a few buttons on her computer and her face grew very serious. Nikola got up and made his way to her. "Nikola, the test are back. He's most likely going to have permit nerve damage." He started picking up their discarded clothes. He knew she would want to go see her hairy butler.

Helen had decided she would bring Nikola up to his room, before going to see her old friend. As they entered the living unit they saw Chris barefoot and in only his green cargo pants. He was coming out of the kitchen with a tray of food. She could see him smile as he took in their rumpled look. But Helen pretended on to notice.

"Nikola, this is Christopher, Jessica's husband." Chris shifted the tray of food to one hand so he could shake Nikola's. Nikola couldn't help but wonder, why Helen would have them sharing living space with them. Had Nikola not been a genius and a vampire. He may have been intimidate by this large man, who looked like he should be playing American football.

"I see Jess and I weren't the only ones to miss dinner," Chris teased looking them over. "That sandwich is not for Jessica. She hates cabbage." Helen snatched half of the sandwich, Chris gave a halfhearted 'hey'. Helen explained she had just brought Nikola up, before going to see her friend the Sasquatch in the infirmary. Chris hinted that before going to see someone that has a rather good sense of smell. She might want to take a quick shower. Especially if her friend wasn't a fan of Nikola's. Helen gave him a you're probably right smile and pushed Nikola towards the kitchen.

After showing him that he had one draw in the frig just for him, with 3 different types of blood plasma. She showed him to his room while she put her hair up and showered off her body. Then dress to go to the infirmary. She told Nikola to behave and that she would be back soon.

Nikola looked around his room. It was an adequate space for one person. He did like that she already had 4 suits hanging in his closet, some pajamas and boxers in his dresser. And his own wine case that housed a dozen bottles of wine already. He slide the door to the bathroom. He liked that the shower and bathtub were big enough for 2. He then decide to check out Helen's room. Of course her room was almost twice the size of his room. Even though the whole city was modern but Helen's room looked very similar to her room in Old City, including a huge 4 poster bed. He smiled with an idea how he could greet her when she came back.

Helen walked up to the Big Guy's room, and was surprised to see Cao, a feral telepath, standing watching him from the window. "Cao, I didn't expect to see you here?" He smiled, "Good evening Dr. Magnus. Gina asked me to check in on her patient every few hours." "You didn't have to do that I'm sure Jess would have been happy to do it." "I'm sure she would but she does have a busy schedule for a pregnant person." He could sense she was about to abject to the pregnant part, so he added. "Jess, tends to try and do to much as it is, it can't be good for the baby. Besides Lee and I enjoy being useful too." Helen squeezed his shoulder, "Of course, I'm glad Gina saw fit to ask you. So, how is he doing mentally?" "He's much happier to not be bouncing around a truck. He has pain, but whatever Gina and Daisy did has helped. He seems to be worried about you. I've tried to impart that you were ok and looking forward to him recovering." "Thank you Cao, I really appreciate your help."

Helen walked into his room, there was the scent of sweet herbs. He was laying on the bed covered by a thin blanket. Gina had him dress in scrub bottoms, but no top. Just the bandage around his broken ribs. She walked over and placed her hand on his head. His eyes fluttered open for a second. "I hope you can forgive me. I should have been there to treat you myself. Besides myself, I have a team of people to care for just you when I'm seeing to other things. You might be interested to know I haven't even seen Henry yet." She chuckled, "I don't expect Erika will let him out of their room for a day or two. I have a few surprises for you, so you need to get better. I expect Kate will be needing daily updates on you, until you can tell you herself, that you are well again."

She stayed for about 20mins talking to him and holding his hand. She knew she should go and let him rest. Which was confirmed by Gina who appeared in the window. Cao must have left and Gina was now there to check up on him. Helen felt pride as she saw her daughter in a lab coat with a tablet, looking over his test results and vials. Gina walked in the room and told her mother to come visit in the morning. When they would see the rest of the test results. Helen kissed her daughter before heading back to her room and Nikola.

Helen was tired and a little sore as she made her way back to her room. She was a little surprised to not fine Nikola in her room. She looked at her different nightgowns. She decided on a simple cream colored one that happened to be very short. She pulled back the covers to her bed. When she heard the bathroom door slide open. She put on her best poker face and turned around.

Nikola's heart skipped a beat at the sight of Helen's nighty. He had decided to take the middle road. He was bare foot and went with just pajama bottoms. He was holding 2 glasses and a bottle of wine that had been in his room. He was also grinning ear to ear. "Not like you to turn in so early Helen." He walked over to her a glass.

"I hope you like your room." Helen said blocking him for sitting on her bed. Nikola pouted and walked over to the 2 nice padded chairs and table that made a sitting area in her room. "Yours seems bigger and nicer, but I will say the shared bathroom between up is a nice touch." He placed the bottle on the table and sat down.

Helen walked over to him with a slight sway to her hips. Nikola took a large drink, as he watched her. Taking a second sip from her glass she placed it on the table. Then took his away, placing it beside hers. She put a hands on the arms of the chair. Leaning in she placed a kiss on his lips that took his breath away. When she broke the kiss she had a wicked smile. Taking his hand she brought him over to the bed. She made him sit down, "Do you have any idea how attractive you are right now?" "Nikola, Shut Up," she said as she gave him a shovel. She leaned over running her hands down his chest to his waist and hips. She pressed her perfectly manicured nails into him a little harder than needed, to pull his bottoms off. He was about as hard as he could get. He moved himself so he was laying in the middle of the bed. Helen pulled off her nighty and crawled up and over his body.

Their love making earlier had been fierce and frenzied. Helen want to draw this night out and take their time. She made her way up placing a leg on either side of Nikola's. She stopped and lowered herself on his thighs. She could see the disappointment and excitement in his eyes. She started with his navel, kissing it and licking circles around it. She made a trail of kisses up to a nipple, kissing and biting it. Nikola's head was back, eyes closed as he moaned. Helen moved to the other nipple, feeling his arousal rubbing against her stomach. Nikola started moaning louder, "Helen, be careful 2 can play this-" Helen drug her body up so she could kiss him. "I thought I told you to shut up."

In the morning, Helen looked herself over in the mirror. She was wearing a dark blouse with a higher collar and a pair of dark slacks. She didn't need to have people asking about the bruises she had gotten from Nikola. He was still asleep in her bed. She quietly slipped out the door.

Gina was dressed and in the kitchen warming 2 English muffins. She was sure her mom would want to check on her Sasquatch before starting her day. She question her mom about Nikola as they made their way to the infirmary. Gina was happy if her mom was happy. Gina just wanted to know if Nikola knew about her and Gregory, not to mention Ashley. Helen promised she would talk with Nikola at lunch. She had planned on taking Nikola for a tour and then they'd have lunch in the kitchen. Where she would make her confession.

Gina hoped it would go well. She couldn't remember the last time she saw her mother both happy and relaxed.

Nikola showered, shaved and dressed in one of his new suits. He wondered who else shared the living area. Henry and his mate were obviously in a different unit. But with a total of 10 bedrooms in their unit. Beside the pregnant one and her muscly husband. He could smell at least 2 others. They seemed familiar but he couldn't place the scent. Helen had asked him to come to her office at 10:30. She would show him around and more importantly show him his private lab. Which was 2 doors down from Henry's.

Helen shown Nikola around then brought him to his lab. He was happy with all the toys and yet another wine cooler. He still had to make a comment about it needing to put his stamp on it. The first thing he needed to do was for them to christen the sofa in his lab, and they did… twice.

As they redressed, having been more careful this time to not leave their clothes in a pile to wrinkle. "Nikola, we really need to talk." Helen said as she sat on the sofa and patted the seat next to her. Nikola slide on his vest and sat down next to her. "Reveal your secret to me Helen Magnus." Helen smile and ran her finger through his hair. "Nikola, there are so many things I need and want to tell you. But there are 2 very important ones." Nikola took her hand and smiled, "Did it work?" Helen looked at him, unsure of what he meant. "I figured one of them out this morning. A few years back you asked me about creating what you called a bubble in an EMP shield. So did it work? Were you able to save Ashley?" She placed a very tender kiss on his lips, "Yes, it worked. She is still recovering and will be for a while. She is in the 3rd ward because she still is dangerous. Although she doesn't mean to be." Helen then went into how lonely she was in her seclusion. And the fact she deliberately tried to get pregnant by James. Which resulted in her giving birth to twins Georgina and Gregory.

Nikola seemed hurt at first, but realize he wasn't even an option. Because they had to meet in Roman to maintain the timeline. It also explained the scent he couldn't identify in the living unit. It was a mix of James and Helen's DNA. She also told him how she had to hide the kids and that Jess had raised them since they were 8yrs old. Nikola reassured her that he would try to put his best foot forward with all of them. If they were important to Helen, he would be at his best.

Jess and Chris decide to have dinner in the rotunda cafeteria. Allowing Helen to introduce Nikola to the kids over dinner, in the unit. Willow made her way over to their table. Her Jaguar feet made no noise. She let her tail touch Jess' leg and mention it was nice to see them. Willow had been very lonely when her family had arrived having lost her sister and their mate. It was Jess with her tender heart and genuine curiosity to learn about other residents. That made Willow feel comfortable and more at home. There had been a few times when Chris had brought his guitar to the rotunda and played. Causing Willow to teach Jess a few special dances. The dances were ones she did with her sister, to show their love for each other. And it was also for the benefit of their shared husband. Jess had it clear she liked dancing with Willow. Her fur was like velvet, but that Chris was hers. Willow respected their union but did tease Jess occasionally.

-the next day-

"Hello Willow, Jess, Chris, may I join you?" Van said, one of the other 2 that shared the duties of 'Head of House' for Sanctuary city 1. Van people were somewhat nocturnal, waking in the late afternoon around 4 or 5. Helen worked the day and over lapped with Pili. Pili worked midday to evening over lapped with Van, who took the night. This meant they each had less pressure, except Helen was still head of the 3 underground cities.

Chris motioned to Van, "Van, please sit down." Jess smiled as Willow returned to her grandkids. "Tell me Van, what's new?" Jess asked as she sliced a fruit on her plate. It had the texture of a coconut, but tasted like a banana.

"Well, 1 of the new intakes in the aviary keeps getting picked on. I've left 2 messages for Magnus, but I haven't heard back from her. Tesla seems to monopolizing her time. So I'm just going to move him and his mate to a separate enclosure for a few days." "Well, you are a Head of House. It's not like you need Helen's permission," Chris said. "That is true, but it's normal something the 3 of us would discuss. I've had Helen respond to messages at all hours if she's still awake." "Oh Van, give the woman a break. Poor thing has had a very stressful 100 plus years. If she needs a few days, to relieve that tension. I think we should give her some slack, to do just that." The Emule people like to be direct. Van agreed with Jess, Helen did need a holiday, he would cut her some slack for a few days.

-3 days later-

Helen's desk way starting to pile up with reports and requests. In order to get some work done without Nikola distracting her. She had asked him to go check some of the water filters. 4 of them had marked decline in efficiency. Perhaps Nikola could find a way to fix or even increase them. At least it would keep him busy for a while.

Nikola had checked 2 of the filters. He knew Helen was just giving him something to do. Informing him she would be working through lunch and not to disturb her. Unless he wanted her to work through dinner as well. The next filter was one in the mermaid pond. Nikola had heard Helen's little friend, Jess, talking about Sally and the children. Nikola would never admit it out loud but he was glad Sally was no longer alone. Possibly the last of her kind.

Sally was sitting on a ledge on the side of her pond. It was meant to add in getting in or out of the pond on the front side. Sally liked it so she would basket and talk with Jess. Sally was still helping Jess learn to control and focus her new telepathic abilities. Jess was reclined on a special back rest Gregory had made for her. She still had over 2 months left to go before she was do and her back didn't always appreciate Jess not wanting to slow down.

The 2 youngest merkids Ruby and Jem were playing with a ball and basketball type hoop Jess had Gregory set up for the kids. Sally was thanking Jess, the kids were enjoying it so much. Jess said when they got bored with it. She'd come up with something else. They noticed Nikola walking down the path. He seemed to be muttering to himself.

Nikola looked up from his pad and saw Sally talking with Jess. He was still trying to decide if he liked her or not. Nikola found himself jealous of how close Jess and Helen were. This other life Helen had been living having James' kids. Handing them off to this Jess person when they were only 8yrs old. Putting her in charge of Ashley's mental recovery. Yes, he was jealous, but he'd never admit that either.

As he approached and saw how Jess was propped up and twitching her one foot. He thought she looked like some sort of sea life. Not a seal or walrus, she didn't have whiskers. Maybe some kind of whale, he mumbled. "I know a pilot whale. That's it a pilot whale asking a mermaid for help back into the water." He snickered as he nodded in their direction, as if saying hello. He didn't stop but kept walking to the filter he was going to check.

Sally looked at Jess, they both heard his thoughts and knew he had spoken them out loud. "Jess, he didn't mean it. He's just in an off mood." Sally said not truly believing her own words. "Nice of you to say my friend. But we both know, to think something is one thing. To say it out loud is another. (She passed) Think I'll go, tell the kids I'll see them later." Jess rolled over and struggled to her feet. She did feel like a big fat whale. Gina and Pili had done her prenatal exam yesterday and told her that she was a little on the heavy of what was normal. She missed the normal teasing she and Helen did while doing her exam. But when Helen didn't show after 20mins Gina and Pili did the exam instead.

_Pili was a very kind and patient woman, but she was mentally grumbling about Helen, as she was examining Jess. Jess didn't say anything when Pili realized that by touching Jess. It made it easier for Jess to hear and feel what was going on in someone's head. Jess told Pili not to worry, Helen would be back to normal soon, she hoped._

-earlier that day-

The Big Guy had finale woke up in the morning and was surprised to see a female Sasquatch standing outside his room talking with Helen. The young lady in the room remind him of Helen. She even smelled a little like Helen. When Helen told him that Gina was her daughter. He laughed, but had to stop because of his ribs. She also told him about Ashley. He asked to see her as soon as possible. Gina said she would check if it would be possible maybe tomorrow. Henry's visit yesterday morning had gone great. But Gina would have to check how Jess what to proceed with the Big Guy.

Gina expected to see Jess for lunch, but lunch time came and went. When she asked the computer to locate Jess. She wasn't in the building. Gina thought it odd that she would still be hanging out with Sally. But she went to check. Sally meet her topside. She was still upset about Nikola, upsetting Jess. She told Gina what he had said. How it had hurt Jess and that she had left.

Gina needed to have a word with her mother. She walked up to the first computer she saw. She swiped her bracelet and asked it to locate her mother. She was in her office. Gina quickly made her way there. Telling herself not to raise her voice at the same time as telling her off.

Jess was not the type to get easily offended, and it was hopefully, probably partly the hormones. Either way, Gina opened the door to her mother's office without knocking. She half hoped Nikola was in there too. That way she could tell them both off at the same time.

Helen was reading a report about a new type of food City 3 was starting to grow, when her door swung open. It was Gina and she looked upset. Maybe something was wrong with the Big Guy. "Gina, what's wrong?" She ask ready to jump up and run where ever she might be needed.

"What's wrong?" Gina took a breath trying not to be disrespectful, but firm. She had her hands on her hips. "Well mother, there are multiple thing wrong! Jess has been the one person constantly sticking up for you with this whole Nikola... sex feast. But I'm done don't expect me to put on a happy face around either of you, until you make it right with Jess." There Gina thought tough but not disrespectful. She turn to leave, but Helen stood up. "You care to explain yourself, more fully young lady?"

Helen went and closed the door. Gina stood with her arms crossed in front of her. Helen thought of all the time Ashley had done the same thing when she was mad at her. "Were do I start? Everyone was happy the first day or two after Nikola arrived. You were happy so we all feel inline behind Jess who said give her a break. Van and Pili have been grumbling about you dropping the ball on things." "Pili?" "Yeah she and I did Jess' prenatal yesterday, when you no showed." Helen pinched the bridge of her nose. "That was yesterday? Why didn't you call me?" "We tried the computer showed you in your but the communions must have been turned off. Because you never answered. Jess mentioned that you also didn't show up to see Ashley. But her first visit with Henry went well she said."

Helen sat down on the couch, feel miserable. "Alright, anything else?" "Oh yeah, try your lover boy made some a comment about Jess looking like a beached whale. While she was talking with Sally. I only know this because I went looking for Jess. She's not in the building. So I went to the mermaid pond, Sally said Jess left and no one has seen her. She's supposed to be one of your best friends, so fix this." Gina turned and left her mother to her thoughts.

Helen would checkout the communication later right now she wanted to make sure her friend was alright. Because Chris worked the grounds he had placed different benches (Gregory had made) around the walking lawn/garden. Helen knew where Jess' favorite spots were. It was the 2nd spot she found her at. At first Helen thought Jess was a sleep, with her legs up on the bench.

"Did you need something?" Jess asked in a soft voice. Helen walked around to sit and face Jess. Jess was always joking and smiling, but right now her face was quite long. "Who says I want something? Besides shouldn't you know already?"

Helen reached out to touch her leg, but Jess pulled away. This time she wasn't being funny. "Right now, I'm a little preoccupied with my hormones." Which wasn't a total lie, Jess told herself.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Jess didn't answer she just shrugged. Helen though Jess look like she might cry. "You've never been shy about telling me what to do or telling me off. Why aren't you the one giving me attitude? Tell me what a selfish arse I've been." Nope Jess didn't even flinch at her using the word arse. This time Helen grabbed Jess' ankle and didn't let go. She was hit with a wave of sadness and agony. She saw flashes of Jess repeatedly telling people to cut Helen slack. Then she saw Nikola walking by the pond and what he had said. Jess pulled her feet away and placed them on the ground.

"That's not very polite. I told you I am feeling a little hormonal." Jess rubbed her belly. "Really... Really, I don't think so. I think you've been sticking up for me and I have let you down. I hadn't planned this thing with Nikola." "Well, I did tell you to go for it." Jess managed a half smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. "You also told me to take a few days off. I thought I could do both. Still do everything I was doing and just add Nikola in. Guess I didn't take into account his Vampire stamina." Helen nudged Jess with her shoulder playfully. "Or how mush steam you need to blow off," Jess flash Helen a real smile this time, and nudged her back.

Helen took Jess by the hand, tucking it in her arm they walked inside, "Starting tomorrow, you will find me back in control and on task." Jess asked why tomorrow Helen said she had something she need to take care of tonight. Jess thought it must mean some wild sex. So she blocked any of Helen's thoughts from coming through.

Helen marched into Nikola's lab. He was sittings on his sofa swirling a glass of wine. "Ahhh Helen, tell me you have more wine hidden somewhere. I'd hate to think I need to start rationing my wine intake." Helen stood in front of him tapping her shoe. Nikola immediately sat up, what could he have done to get that 'I'm going to shoot you look'. "I want to hear you say it?" "You're beautiful?" He smiled, hoping for a clue. "Really… Really! How could you?" "Helen, please elaborate. What did I do or not do to piss you off?" He said putting down his wine glass and tried to standing up. Only Helen pushed him back down, "Jess, has admired your work. And even after I told her not to stroke your ego. She still told you she thought your inventions were great. And then your go and make a totally insensitive comment like that!" Helen was pacing back and forth in front of him. "I haven't seen or spoken to her all day… Well I saw her with Sally, but I didn't talk to them." "They are both telepathic, genius! They both would have probably forgive you for think something cruel, but to say it out loud."

Nikola thought back, he had been in a mood when he passed them. He'd never seen Sally sitting above the water like that. Next to Jess who was laying there like a beached- "Son of a Bitch!" "Ahhh, now you remember?" "But, I swear I just mumbled it under my breath. I was just in a mood." "So you take it out on her? One, she has been an amazing friend. Two, she pregnant. Three, she did like you. Four, she's been telling everyone go easy on us. And Five, she was the one telling me to stop fighting me feeling for you and go for it." With each point Nikola sunk lower and lower.

"Ok, I admit it. I'm an ass. How do I fix this? What do I do to make this right?" He asked holding out his hand. She took it and sat down next to him. "I don't know Nikola. Jess tries to see good in everyone. For someone to hurt her- Oh Dear, You might want to avoid Christopher, the kids and Bromley oh and Trevor, Lang and Willow and-" "Ok Helen, I get it everyone loves her." "Actually Erika and her don't seem to get along. I'm hoping it's just hormones." Helen said leaning into him. He put his arm around her and picked his glass with the other one. "You just have to fix this Nikola."

"Hmmm.. A farm girl.. wife.. auntie to your kids.. soon to me mom.. telepathic.. anything else I need for my equation?" He took a sip of his wine. "She's say her family all sucks except her Grandmother Georgina and her Grandfather Harold. Oh Harold was of the Choctaw Nation." "Very well, I will verbally apologies tonight before bed and I will come up with a way to make it up to her." Helen placed a kiss on his cheek, "There's a good chap."

**Alright that is everyone but Will. **

**So what do you think his reaction will be? **

**He doesn't like secrets and she's got a few to drop on him.**

**And will Abby follow him down below?**


End file.
